SWTOR Tag
Due to some sausagery, wankery, and confooderacy alike, this was made necessary. (Written by Gold - might be some first person in here, so I wanted to make my name clear here.) Here be the rules for tag-ah. Ye best start believin in rule pages... YER ON ONE! How it works Basically, this game is a SWTOR version of Doll Tag. Unlike SWTOR Man-Hunt, this one is more casual and more similar to the POTCO Doll Tag. You could also say that it's a mix between "Tag" and "Hide and Seek," since there are elements of both. The object of the game is to stay hidden and evade the seeker(s). There isn't really a way to "win," per se, rather than to just stay hidden for the longest time before the game ends (we generally quit after a couple hours, or when we lose people) Original Version (Guard) For the original tag, to tag someone, you must Guard them. The standard class for this activity is the Sith Assassin due to its possessing both Force Speed and Guard. We switched to Warrior tag because we felt it was too easy to tag someone within 15 meters, plus there were multiple arguments about whether or not someone was tagged. (e_o) New Version (Warrior) For the Warrior tag, to tag someone, you must use the chilling scream ability and apply the Emboldening Scream buff to the target (range is 8m) - Emboldening Scream is required (level 35) for this and Thrown Gauntlet (level 51) is also highly recommended. Generally, there is only one seeker while multiple players hide. This can be altered, though, and we've tried it that way. Team Version (TBA) General Rules # Stealth ain't allowed. # Mounts ain't allowed. # Phase walk ain't allowed. # If you're seeking, you cannot intercede to a hider. Generally, intercede should be avoided, but there are a few cases where it's okay: If you're hiding and you get stuck, you can intercede to an NPC or another player to get out (helps with the stuck CD.) Additionally, if you're hiding with someone else, it can be handy to intercede to your partner if they get farther than you while searching for a spot. Do not use intercede during a chase, though. # For the original game, you must be within 15 meters of your target while guarding someone to tag them. Due to a minor game delay, people can see different numbers. Since it'd be a bit ridiculous to be specific on this, just keep the chase on until it's clear that you're in range of the other person. A hider can admit to being caught to make things quicker as well. Also, there's an "out of range" buff on people who are guarded and out of range of the guard. If the person has this buff, they haven't been tagged. # Don't use glitches (albeit rare, but existent nonetheless), as they're unnecessary and ridiculous to find. Examples include using the logout glitch to load an insta-kill area, hiding under/within/beneath textures (such as standing on an object and re-loading to merge into it), or manipulating the game another way. Only spots accessible on foot. # Always give a 10-second countdown so the hider gets a head start after someone is tagged. # Any disputes (because sadly, they happen >.>) will be settled by third parties or mutually agreed upon by the participants. # Don't hide somewhere exclusive to certain people/body types (the sole exception to this being in the event that all players have the same body type) (VIP lounge on the fleet, somewhere only a female/small body can fit, ETC) Since it's impossible to know whether or not your spot can be reached by a bigger player than you, just try to avoid tiny spaces. You can get another player to clarify if you aren't sure, or you can ensure that you can be tagged by someone who is outside of the spot. # Don't hide somewhere only accessible using mountain-climbing. This is pretty self-explanatory. # Don't stuck just to get away from the seeker. In the event of someone getting stuck, the outcome depends on the circumstances. If he/she was participating in a chase when they got stuck, both hider and seeker should stuck and resume a chase with a 5-second head start for the hider. If you accidentally get stuck, you get 10 seconds. # Don't die just to get away from the seeker. While this may be the only option when faced with a cliff, try not to intentionally die unless it's your only path. In the case of a death during a chase, both participants must die (or stuck) and resume chasing, giving the hider only a 5-second cooldown. If you accidentally die, (this can be debated, so try to avoid dying altogether!) you get 10 seconds. Please note that fellow players must observe and agree upon the fact that you died ACCIDENTALLY - it needs to be clear that you weren't faking it. # the NVM rule # In the event of a hider stucking/dying and finding a seeker (or seekers) at the spawn, there will be a 15 second countdown for the hider to return to safety. Please note that this does not apply during a chase (as per rules 10 or 11) , only at random - hopefully mature, unbiased members can sort this type of thing out. # Enemy and Neutral NPCs are considered obstacles for seekers. We don't usually tag where there are straight-up enemies, so I'll have to add rules for that later. For neutrals, it depends on the circumstances. Since hiders won't be going around using chilling scream, they shouldn't be engaged with them in the first place. For seekers, again, they're like an obstacle. For example, when I played a match on Rishi I aggro'd neutral NPCs three times whilst trying to tag hiders. I didn't tell people to stop running once - furthermore, if you attack neutrals, you should have to deal with them, whether that means ignoring them and taking the damage, or defeating them. There is an exception, though - if your level is lower than that of the NPCs, you shouldn't be expected to survive against them; ergo, if you get attacked by neutrals higher than you, you should either let yourself die and come back (or get a revive from someone) or be given time to fight them off. Players shouldn't take advantage of the fact that someone can't survive against enemies while they can. # In the rare instance where someone tags a hider and also engages a neutral enemy (since a normal one would probably already be engaged), they shouldn't be rushed with an instant countdown and expected to run while being shot - just let the person ward off the enemies and then do the countdown. Since hiders are generally not going to have to fight neutrals during a chase, this should be no exception - also, there's a general civil understanding that there should be a brief moment of rest after someone's tagged so people can adjust to their new roles. This should be more than enough time to take down a mob and then begin a chase. Speed # Rocket Boost is generally allowed as long as all players have the same 30second cooldown. It is not allowed in the case of differing cooldowns. This should be established prior to playing. # Force Speed is the preferred speed boost for the original tag. While there is a utility skill that decreases its cooldown, that skill is quite minor, and everyone should have it anyway because it's on the first row. Optional Rules # Usually, for the Yavin 4 stronghold, the cave/area behind the cave (this also includes the rocks above the entrance) is off limits. This was agreed upon mutually by several players who thought the cave provided little to no hiding spots and didn't want to have to trek the unnecessary space just to make sure nobody hides there. # The Custom Huttball isn't exactly frowned upon, but it's unwise to use. Yes, you could potentially knock a seeker/hider closer to where you want them, but it's unlikely you'll accomplish much. Don't spam this just to be annoying, but use it occasionally if you want to risk it. Exceptions # Phase Walk is okay to use to simply GET to a hard-to-reach hiding spot (it's a good way to avoid being stucked/killed whilst trying to reach a tricky location). Don't use it to "get somewhere more quickly if you die," only to avoid death while trying to get somewhere tricky. Don't use it in a chase. # Mounts are okay in the same circumstances as phase walk - to help reach a hard-to-get-to area. Basically, don't use it for SPEED - I don't want to see people who, engaged in a chase or not, are zooming around the area on a mount so they'll get from A to B faster. This is unfair to the seeker. Mounts should be used to climb places (no, not "mountain-climbing," which requires a push) or get into tricky areas, not to escape seekers. Generally, don't use a mount during a chase - the sole exception being if you are trying to use a climb route to get away, in which case you MUST deactivate the mount as SOON as you get past the spot that required a mount in the first place. The seeker has a mount too, so it's fair to assume that they can get through the tricky area just as you can. Category:SWTOR Category:Weird Things Category:In-game Activities